Mistletoe
by Rozz
Summary: Has mostly nothing to do with mistletoe, but it is a holiday fic. GSR as if you don't know what I write already Please Read!


The Cliche Mistletoe

Disclaimer: CSI NOT MINE!

Yeah, I know that I haven't written in a while, but come on, give me a break! My muse plays tricks on me, and the holidays are really fast paced. Not really my type of thing, since I have to go to parties where certain people who are not fans are there. Very complicated.

Well, I should start the story, for those of you who read this, jeez, I couldn't even read this, enjoy!

I love how much this thing has been revised to go with the time that I'm writing it. This is a really long A/N, but I thought that I'd let you know that I took my daughter's pop tart away from her this morning, which makes me, at least on her standards, an, (I QUOTE) "Idiot"

Thank you to all the other "Idiot[s]" out there.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sara sat in her car dreading going inside. Break room socials at the lab were not really her type of thing. But, hey, Grissom had to go too. Stepping out, she thought she should have worn something else. The heels were too big, even if they were only an inch high. She remembered why she never wore them, as well as the dress she had on.

Walking into the lab, she waved at Judy as she passed. Judy smiled and looked her up and down, giving a wink. Sara's cheeks blushed.

She walked to Grissom's door, gently knocking as she leaned against the frame.

"Here early," She noticed.

"Yeah, I thought I could get some paperwork in before the party."

"Oh," She looked down the hall before stepping in and closing the door, "I really don't want to be here."

"I could say the same. We could always run off together. Did you pick that dress out yourself?"

"Yes, why?"

"Uh, no reason," Grissom declined, but not before looking Sara up and down and then looking back into her eyes.

She smirked, "You really like it, huh?"

He quirked his head to the side.

"What do you think of the heels?"

He cleared his throat, "They work for me," he mumbled.

"Sorry, Gilbert, but I have a party to go to, and if I'm not mistaken, so do you."

Sara hid her smile as she turned and walked to the door.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

When they got to the break room, they found an odd display hats and shiny things. There was also Nick and Warrick on the couch, Greg getting some punch, and Catherine wooshing around to get everything out for them, and all the other lab techs that were supposed to show up.

Nick raised a hand, "Hey, guys, come on and get some of these cookies, there freakin' amazing."

Greg turned around and almost dropped his cup, "Uhh, nice dress Sara."

She blushed again. Her dress wasn't like Catherine's, but considering the times they've seen Sara in a dress, Wow. Knee length while a pair of heels and a sparkling necklace, and Sara Sidle was a considerable knockout.

Sara sat down next to Nick and stole some of his cookie as Grissom went to get himself a drink.

"Greg's right, doll, you got a date after this?" Warrick asked.

"No, Doll, I don't. How come you're not talking about Catherine's dress?"

Greg answered, "Hers isn't 'Fuck me red' and she does it all time time, the dress and shoes-"

"What did you just say?" Sara asked after choking on her cookie half.

"She does it all the time?"

"No about the dress color?!"

"It's 'Fuck me red'."

"What are you talking about. This is just red, I don't have 'Fuck me' billlboarded anywhere!"

"You don't need to, the dress says it all," Nick shrugged.

Sara sat with her mouth agape. She saw Grissom across the corner laughing and smiling at her, the others though, didn't see this because they were all looking at her.

"Beleive me, Greg, if I knew the color, I would have gotten a blue."

"Oh, no, it suits you," He said.

"Greg, you look at me again like that, and you won't be looking at anything for a long while."

Greg held his hands up in surrender, going to the food.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Soon, most of the lab techs had arrived, along with some people from the other shifts, and the party was swiftly underway as copious amounts of booze were consumed.

After his fifth glass of scotch with Brass, Grissom decided to go over to Sara, who was sitting rather awkwardly with Judy, who had joined the party, and some other people.

Sara saw him and excused herself from the group to go to the bathroom. She walked down the hall into the bathroom, where she turned around to confront Grissom.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You just followed me into the women's bathroom."

"Right, well, I have always been curious as to how the women's restroom looks like."

"Yah get a good look?"

"Yes, I think so. Are you ready to leave the party?"

"I would but I promised Greg I'd stay until at least the new year."

"That puts a damper on my plans."

"You had plans," Sara tipped her head and smirked.

"Yes, I've been making them since I saw your dress."

"Do you wanna tell me about them?"

"I don't know," Grissom walked closed to her, taking her hips in his hands, "How can I tell if I want it to be a suprise?"

"I'm not all that big for surprises anyway," Sara pulled away, "But don't think I'm about to do anything in a dirty bathroom." She smirked and slipped out the door.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

After rejoining the party, they sat across from each other for about an hour. Grissom eyed Sara with deep blue eyes, and Sara looked at him with a sparkle in hers.

Pretty soon, it was half an hour until new year, and the two were getting roused up by their coworkers. The party was mostly drunk, and depending on the amount of damage, Ecklie would never again allow a party in the lab break room.

Ten minutes to count down and Grissom and Sara had found seats again, but this time in a corner of the room, on the same couch. They filled the conversation adamently about the things that had happened this year.

About five minutes from the kickoff, Judy came around and gave them both glasses of champagne.

It was when she left that Sophia came over and drunkenly sat next to Grissom.

"Gil Grissom!"

"Sophia," Grissom elongated the ooo.

"Are you going to kiss me when the new year gets here, mighty fine way to start of you don't mind me saying so."

Grissom looked around desperately for someone to take Sophia away from him. Just then Brass swirved over.

"Sophia! I thought we were going to toast the new year to a year of great partners?"

"Well, I was just asking Gillipoo if he was going to start the new year with a good luck kiss?" She turned back to him.

"I think I'm going to take a pass on this one, thanks."

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing!" Sophia told him as Brass dragged her off the couch.

Grissom turned back to Sara, who was having trouble keeping the giggles down.

"Sorry, I just can't keep some girls hands off me."

"Whatever you say, Gillipoo."

Grissom took the oppurtunity to shift in his seat close to Sara. She looked around to see everyone looking at the TV screen, starting to count down.

"Ten, Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone started to yell happy new year. Grissom looked over at Sara and back to the crowd, he slowly put his hand on her neck, pulling her gently towards him and inched his face closer. Sara looked into his eyes, telling him okay.

Their lips met softly, gently meshing, and Sara put her hands on Grissom's smooth face. His tongue gently pried her lips, tentatively interlacing with hers. They both seperated, but didn't move back, their breath mingling.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Gil." 


End file.
